Hope
by Kristen59
Summary: They knew they couldn’t be together, but they loved each other never the less. There is always hope that it will pull through, and that one day, everyone will get along. There will be no good people and death eaters, only unity, but one can only hope.


**Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the characters, I'll give them back.**

* * *

They knew they couldn't be together, but they loved each other never the less.

Even as he fought for the light he was pushed to the side, shunned. Hated. He wasn't accepted as an individual, so what were the chances of them being accepted as a couple. The least likely pair. She thought it might break her friends hearts, like she betrayed them. Even though he was now on our side, old grudges still held through. Old friendships are stronger than new loves, in the end.

There is always hope that it will pull through, and that one day, everyone will get along. There will be no good people and death eaters, only unity, but one can only hope. This couple hopes for a new life, other couples and friends hope to live, and not lose their loved ones, we hope to not be betrayed, and we all hope this war turns out for the better.

* * *

Thunder cracked loudly in the sky as it poured endlessly. Hermione was soaked, mud on her boots, fighting for the hope that Harry will win, for her loved ones, and for her life. Spells were flying everywhere. She had no idea where Harry and Ron were, they were separated from her when a group of Death Eaters swooped in on them. Their job was to escort Harry to their goal, Voldemort. Ron would have to take him the rest of the way, she hoped that was enough. There was no way for her to get by now, and she would never catch up.

"Come on Harry, you can do this.." she whispered to herself.

There were already man casualties. She had seen Tonks lying on the ground a few yards back. She wondered how Remus and the rest of the Order were doing. She seemed isolated in the area she was in, but with the darkness and the rain it was hard to tell.

"Granger! Behind you!"

Hermione whipped her head around and threw up a quick _Protego!_ barely repelling her attacker. One she could easily fend off, even if she had been having some trouble getting around him, but now she had to duel with two. They moved on opposites sides, together, casting spells one after another. She didn't even have time to go on the offensive. She was hoping that whoever called out to her would be able to help her soon. She couldn't keep this up for long.

She felt a back collide against her own, "Need some help, love?"

She smiled, it was him. 'Of course it is, he has probably been near me this entire time.' she thought. He was the one person she needed with her right now to calm her rattled nerves. He was always there for her.

"I'm so glad you're here Draco, I wouldn't have lasted much longer. These two are coordinating all their attacks, just trying to tire me out, it's as if they planned this before hand."

"They probably did." he half shouted over the noisy rain. Then immediately sent out a Jelly-Legs Jinx.

"We need to deal with these guys fast, there are probably more heading towards us."

They studied their opponents tactics and used their perfect coordinating together against them, stunning them both and tied them up with a quick _Incarcerous_ each. They knew they still had a few moments alone before the next wave arrived, time that they both desperately needed.

"Thank you for saving me Draco."

"No problem."

The rain could still be heard splashing on the floor, and spells were heard being fired in the distance. Yet it was silent between them. They grabbed each others hands, relishing in each others touch.

"Be safe Hermione."

"You too."

"I love you," he said in a disconcerting tone.

" I love you too. After this is all over, we'll be together freely, Draco. No matter what anyone thinks, we will be together. I need you."

"I hope you're right, I need you too."

"I always am," she said smugly, with a smirk on her face, which he grinned at.

They just stood there, holding and looking at one another. They shared a short kiss before a spell zoomed past them. This group of Death Eaters weren't as organized as the last group, but they are nastier. More than one killing curse was flying there way. They quickly dispatched a few of the slower Death Eaters, and when they were distracted by there falling companions they took out a few more. Only two were left, each of them had one to duel.

They circled each other firing spells and putting up quick Shield Charms. The Death Eater Hermione was dueling sent out of killing curse and she barely dodged it, jumping to the ground. As she was getting up he sent a string of stunning charms, just as she was getting up she was knocked back. She was dazed for only a moment since the spell was so weak, but it was just enough time for the Death Eater.

Draco seeing her fall back started towards her, defending himself from his dueling partner as best he could. As he was heading towards her he saw the jet of green light leave the Death Eater's wand aimed at Hermione. He broke out into a sprint. She still couldn't move from the stunner. _'She doesn't deserve to die, not like this, not now,' _he thought. Everything was going so fast. He completely abandoned his Death Eater ran towards Hermione, shoved her out of the way and shielded her from the killing blow.

Two green curses hit him right after another. Hermione just stood there stunned as his body fell to the floor. The Death Eater's turned their wands on her when cheers erupted and they quickly fled. She knew what that meant. Harry had won, but Draco had lost, she had lost him. She crawled over to Draco's lifeless body, she was covered with mud, but the rain slowed to a light drizzle as she started to cry.

Her thoughts were quick and broken… _'If only he survived for one more minute.. If I had only dodged that stunning spell.. He would be alive.. Why didn't I __**move**__ or use a charm. What is wrong with me.. He's gone. He wasn't supposed to die…'_ She started to sob. She cradled his head in her hands and held his body against her own the best she could. Hermione stared into his blank eyes, pushed his hair back, and closed them.

"I love you Draco. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Why…?" She kissed him for what she knew would be the last time and geld his body until they levitated him away. Harry came to her and put his arm around her, lifting her up to follow the body to where they were laying the other casualties. _Lupin. Fred. Colin. _Her thoughts strayed for a moment_, _'_Poor Teddy will be all alone.'_

Harry whispered in here ear and squeezed her shoulder, "It will all be okay Hermione." For a fleeting second she thought it sounded like he knew about _them, _about her and Draco. But the thought soon disappeared and she began to cry again. Harry lead her to sit close to where the Weasley's were also mourning, but kept there distance. Harry sensed Hermione didn't want to talk right now, she just needed comfort, but she didn't need to be ambushed.

So many people had died, so many she loved and cared for, and then the one, the one she wanted to spend forever with. Harry held her through her tears. He was constantly rubbing her back, getting her hair out of her face, and shushing her. Hermione put her arms around Harry and hugged him, he squeezed back.

One day everything will be okay. One day it will be peaceful again, where you won't have to worry about your loved one's dying by Death Eaters. One day she will get over Draco, but that one day isn't soon, so she continued to cry, until she couldn't anymore. Until her throat was so sore and her eyes were so puffy she _had_ to stop.

She stood with Harry, hugged him once more and grabbed his hand. They headed over to the Weasley's and shared a few hugs. They all needed each other right now. If and when she decided to tell them about Draco, she knew they would all be there for her, no matter what. That's what best friends did for each other, that's what _family_ did for each other, brought each other out of their pain, eventually.

_Hopefully._

_

* * *

_

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I'd really appreciate it!_

_Written for Cupid's Challenge by marinahill  
_


End file.
